rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Meaghan Locke
Meaghan Locke is the daughter of Count Jason Locke, and the eldest member of the past three generations of the Locke family by blood to live today. As the only suitable heiress to her father, she also inherited the right to a position within the Order of the Iron Star, the Renderra Knighthood. She's become a favourite for messages, diplomacy, and subtle operations by many of her commanders. History Birth and Early Childhood Meaghan's birth was fairly normal. She was born in the town of Port Tyrion in the late fifth age, to Jason Locke. For the Locke family, this was a great relief. While Jason Locke and his wife, Julie, had expected yet another stillborn child. Jason himself was fortunate, having narrowly missed an X-chromosomal disease that had killed his two brothers in infancy. As it was, the Locke line was going extinct. Meaghan was her father's baby. She was taught to speak and walk by her father when he was home, even taking preference over her little sisters when they were born. When Jason went to fight Void Pests, her mother taught her "boring" skills like sewing and proper conduct. Needless to say, Meaghan herself preferred her father's more carefree attitude, and aspired to be like him. She tried to learn to fight with a sword like he did, up until the point where her mother took it away. Eventually, her parents agreed to begin teaching her at age seven, when she'd move to a village on the mainland called Runda. Pagegirl Being a student to Knights was a new thing for Meaghan, but also not. She was expected to act as courteous as any other lady while fetching cups, polishing armour and weapons, and serving food. This also led to some rigorous training, involving running across the village and back with large buckets of milk and water, sword-fighting with blunted steel swords, and the use of Fremennik thrown axes. Meaghan began to grow fairly well-toned as she aged, continuing her training regime. Eventually, her father had to leave in order to fight the Pests more constantly as his rank increased, leaving Meaghan with her mother, two little sisters, and the local Knight she called a tutor. By age 10, Meaghan was promoted to being a squire. By age 15, she progressed to becoming a Knight. Death of the Family With Jason Locke dying in the Splinters of Ascension crisis, Meaghan was left alone in the family as the last sword of the Locke. Being given the Locke Key, an iron and Emerald Renderra Lady amulet, Meaghan could now call herself a Noblewoman within the Knighthood of the Iron Star. However, a family with no male heirs meant a death of either the familial blood, or the death of the familial name. Meaghan made it her mission to preserve the Locke, somehow. Her skill in the Order caught the attention of Natalie Renderra herself, who asked that officers pay special attention to the young Captain as she progressed. Meaghan was used by Driez and Zarin alike as a messenger, moving from war zone to war zone with a small band of soldiers at her back with messages too dangerous for a bird to carry. Meaghan's actions showed a sign of great trust, which Driez admired in her as a person. Meaghan was soon admitted to the Order of the Raven, where she protected the secrets of the Ravens from outsiders and carried out missions as part of the "Vixante." Hope Soon, Meaghan found all she would need working in a bar at Taverley, protecting the Raven's Roost beneath. Marina, her current co-worker, was just as attracted to her as she was to Marina. Marina and Meaghan, together, fell deeply in love. Meaghan helped Marina train into the Ravens, whereas Marina helped Meaghan save her family. Together, the two were stronger than they ever were alone. Natalie noticed this, and helped the two to marry in Year 2 of the Sixth Age. As a honeymoon, the two successfully found the Locke Key's door, finding large amounts of steel bars and gold bars, enough treasure to restore the family to greatness. The two were promoted when Driez crowned himself King, becoming Duchesses of a new territory in the far South. Today they live with a small family of Children, swords at the ready to serve their King. Appearance Meaghan is Five feet, six inches tall. Her hair is a dirty blonde colour, naturally curled in a wild way. In the morning she'll end up wincing as she brushes it. She's not a type for make-up, only using small amounts for very formal events or disguise. Meaghan is thin, with evidence of some toning, but nothing a hardcore regimen would give. Her jaw is soft, with a slight widow's peak seperating two green eyes, pointing to a small nose. Overall, she's best described as petite and natural, and her lack of anything to heighten her appearances makes her less attractive than those who do. Even when she wears a corset, you can expect it to be loose and entirely for show. Personality Meaghan is bitter toward life, but determined to overcome what's made her weak. She plans to return her family to what it once was, a proud heritage of Knights, and to also repair the village burned down by Garrant the Epimethean. Her determnation for these tasks combined with the headstrong attitude of youth makes her somewhat blind to new approaches or distractions, even to danger along the way. When her mind is set to something, she does it. Otherwise, Meaghan enjoys life where she can. She isn't afraid to show her emotions, and in fact goes to make a point of showing them. She feels the only way to overcome her own grief is conquer it, and the best way is with the help of friends. Possessions and Skills Armour *'Steel Barbute' ' '''The Barbute Helmet is a design reminiscient of the old Renderra design coming from the Andrasteians, the "y" shaped opening allowing for visibility, commands, and a lack of moisture within the helmet while still being protective. Meaghan's bares engravings of old, druidic prayer in hope that it would help protect her. *'Splinted Leather Armour''' Meaghan's armour is made from steel, splints of it spread over leather bracers and greaves to conserve metal. This makes it more durable than leather, though still not as efficient as it would with steel. *'Steel-Studded Targe' A steel, wood, and leather shield about 18 inches wide, Meaghan's targe is made to aid in some fast deflecting in case she does enter a melee encounter. Made from two eigth-inch pieces of wood and some steel nails, it also includes some studs across the leather for both design and structure. The back, is made from deerskin as tradition dictates. *'Steel Square Shield' The shield is three feet long, two feet wide, and slightly curved, to aid in making arrows slide right off. With a smooth, steel plated front and thinner wood back, this shield proves to be both heavy and protective. Weapons *'Steel Spear' *'Steel Arming Sword' *'Iron Throwing Axes' *'Student Wand' *'Student Orb' Skills *'Fire Magic' Very weak in the magical field, Meaghan is entirely dependent on runes and focusing tools for her spells. She can only use the basic fire strike, and is limited to two before her own energy makes her exhausted. *'Medical Skills' Meaghan is confident enough with bandages to clean a wound, but shouldn't be let near more complicated injuries due to inexperience seeing them. Trivia *Meaghan Locke and her father Jason are a reference to Miranda and Jacob Keyes respectively, from the Halo Series. *Meaghan is actually fond of dresses for formal events, regardless of her tomboy style in casual ones. *Meaghan has sent messages everywhere from Ardougne to Misthalin for Natalie and Zarin. *Her favourite colour is dark blue. *Meaghan's fire magic is a symbol of how passionate she is for her goal. Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Knight Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Asgarnia Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Neutral